memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Wikiquote
Tweak That "tweak" broke the template on all pages that currently use it. Is it really necessary to use two different variables, or wouldn't it make sense to use just one as the original version did? For the moment, I'm reverting it to keep the existing template calls working. -- Cid Highwind 18:11, 11 February 2006 (UTC) :Sorry about that... I should have foreseen that. The problem is that all the Trek-related pages on Wikiquote are in the format with sections for each person, say Kirk. To go right to that section, you need to use the format , which is unattractive visually. With the tweak, while the link itself stays the same, the text for the link can be whatever you want to appear on the page. -- Renegade54 18:20, 11 February 2006 (UTC) :Having said that, there are only a few pages currently using the Wikiquote template. If the tweak is acceptable, I'll be happy to edit the pages that are currently linked to the template to fix them (which is what I should have done to begin with). -- Renegade54 18:22, 11 February 2006 (UTC) ::Has anyone else noticed that there sure are a lot of links to Memory Alpha on the Trek-related Wikiquote pages? :) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 19:02, 11 February 2006 (UTC) I don't have any problems with the tweak itself, I just didn't want the change to drop off the recent changes list while still being unfixed. If you take care of that and the change you suggest really makes it easier to use, go ahead. You might want to consider implementing a second template for the few cases where this might be useful, though, instead of changing the one we have. -- Cid Highwind 22:57, 11 February 2006 (UTC) Broken For some reason, you can't use this template, since the first link will go to wikipedia instead of wikiquote, even though it works here. The double might be the problem, but only in the main namespace it seems, but I would think more templates would be broken if that was it, though so far it's the only thing that has produced a similar result to the issue. That, or I've missed something easy. - 09:35, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :This may be related to a bug I submitted earlier this week that had a similar interaction between wikipedia and battlestarwiki links. The fix is expected to roll out this morning. I'll try to remember to check it again, and if it's still acting up, I'll update the report. -- sulfur (talk) 11:53, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :The code release has happened, and this issue has been fixed. It was the same issue as the prior one I noted above. As such, I've restored the state of this template to its earlier state. With "doc" link. :) -- sulfur (talk) 13:59, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Man, that one was driving me nuts. More nuts, that is. Thanks guys for stepping in, and thanks sulfur for relating the root cause to the bug you found earlier. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 14:13, January 16, 2013 (UTC)